Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by Peaseblossom-pixie
Summary: Ou quand Lily se met en tête d'empêcher les Maraudeurs de faire des bêtises...


_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Bonjour à tous !

Un petit OS pour fêter le 1er mai, ça vous tente ? ça faisait très longtemps que je voulais m'attaquer à James et Lily dans une fic, alors en attendant de trouver une illumination pour une fic plus longue, je me suis fait la main avec ce petit texte. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _rien ne m'appartient, propriété exclusive de JK Rowling (sauf pour l'histoire, l'histoire c'est moi. ^^)

* * *

**Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

**.**

_Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard, septembre 1974_

Cette fois, Lily allait les avoir. Elle se dissimula un peu plus dans un coin sombre de la salle commune et attendit. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Non pas qu'elle se sente concernée, ou même inquiète qu'ils passent la plupart de leur temps en retenue, mais ces nigauds faisaient perdre des points à Gryffondor, au point que le professeur McGonagal devait s'en arracher les cheveux. La jeune fille en avait plus qu'assez de passer son temps à arranger leurs âneries. Elle avait autre chose à faire.

Leurs blagues débiles la faisaient sourire au début. En première et deuxième année, on n'en sait pas encore suffisamment pour faire quelque chose de vraiment dangereux ou condamnable. Alors oui, elle avait trouvé ça drôle, même si elle n'aimait pas la façon dont ils traitaient Severus. Mais ils avaient dû découvrir quelque chose en troisième année. Peu importe ce que c'était, du reste. Lily n'avait pas la moindre envie de savoir de quoi il retournait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que leur quatrième année avait commencé depuis à peine deux semaines, et que le décompte des points de Gryffondor pointait déjà dangereusement dans le rouge. Et encore, Lily était certaine qu'ils en avaient fait exprès de se laisser prendre. Mais elle savait qu'ils sortaient aussi la nuit, après le couvre-feu. Oh, pas toutes les nuits, bien sûr. Mais quand ils commençaient à comploter à voix basse, sans essayer de faire rire toute la Salle Commune, ce n'était généralement pas bon signe. Et c'était la seule chose qui expliquait les événements étranges qui se produisaient le jour venu dans les autres dortoirs, surtout ceux de Serpentard, en fait.

Mais ils avaient quatorze ans, nom d'une Gorgone ! Il était temps qu'ils grandissent un peu. Qu'est-ce que cela leur apportait, concrètement, de mettre tous les uniformes de Serpentard aux couleurs de Poufsouffle ? Ou de boucher les canalisations des salles de bain ? C'était tout à fait puéril. Mais le pire, c'est que tout Poudlard avait beau savoir qui étaient les fauteurs de trouble, ils ne laissaient jamais une trace qui puisse les incriminer. C'était d'autant plus rageant. Ce n'était pas juste qu'ils choisissent ce pour quoi ils devaient être punis. Pas juste, et pas normal.

Elle allait découvrir comment ils faisaient et saurait bien comment les empêcher de nuire à l'avenir, ou au moins, de les faire réfléchir à deux fois avant de s'en aller faire les guignols la nuit tombée.

Tout était silencieux dans la Salle commune. Le feu mourrait lentement dans la cheminée et les ombres s'allongeaient, s'allongeaient sur les murs et les tapisseries. Les tables et les fauteuils se dressaient dans l'ombre. Un morceau de parchemin abandonné jonchait le tapis non loin de l'entrée. De là où elle était, Lily avait une vue imprenable sur l'escalier qui montait vers le dortoir des garçons. S'ils se montraient, elle ne pourrait pas les manquer.

Sa patience fut récompensée quand, quelques minutes après minuit, des bruits furtifs se firent entendre dans l'escalier.

« La cape, la cape, » chuchota très bas une voix.

Lily tendit l'oreille, pas très sûre d'avoir compris.

« Pas de panique, il fait nuit. Tout le monde est couché.

\- Mais les elfes ? »

Silence.

« Bien vu Queudver. »

Puis il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Lily fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de cape ? Et d'elfes ? Il y avait des elfes à Poudlard ? Elle scruta les ténèbres, perplexes. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

« Aïe ! Patmol, tu m'as encore marché dessus.

\- Taisez-vous ! Vous allez finir par réveiller quelqu'un. »

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux, mais elle avait beau regarder, il n'y avait personne. Ce n'était pas possible, elle les entendait. Ils ne pouvaient pas être... invisibles. Si ? Ce n'était pas du tout au programme avant la sixième année au moins. Comment...

A ce moment, le portrait de la Grosse Dame bascula avec un grincement. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il se referma comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils étaient partis.

« Très bien, Lily, s'admonesta-t-elle mentalement. Maintenant réfléchi bien. Comment vas-tu les attraper en sachant qu'ils deviennent invisibles pour sortir ? »

Première chose : se renseigner sur une éventuelle " cape d'invisibilité. " Deuxième chose : trouver un moyen de les démasquer. Et pour ça, elle avait une idée.

* * *

James avait un drôle de pressentiment. Lily l'avait à peine quitté des yeux ces trois ou quatre derniers jours. Enfin lui... les Maraudeurs plutôt. Pas que ça le dérange que la jolie Gryffondor le regarde, bien au contraire, mais il y avait quelque chose de louche. Il le sentait. D'habitude, elle attendait qu'ils aient fait une bêtise ou qu'ils s'en prennent à Servilus pour les fusiller du regard. Autrement, elle mettait un point d'honneur à les ignorer royalement, à faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas, malgré toutes les provocations. Alors qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Après tout, ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas bousculé un peu les Serpentards. Ils étaient surtout sortis pour avancer un peu sur le grand projet de carte magique de Poudlard. Trois jours plus tôt, ils avaient découvert deux nouveaux passages secrets, une cour inconnue avec en son centre une fontaine étrange qui débordait d'une sorte de brume argentée qu'ils avaient jugé plus prudent d'éviter. Ils avaient tellement traîné qu'ils avaient failli rater les cours le lendemain matin. C'était peu de temps après que James s'était rendu compte que Lily les surveillait.

En face de lui, Sirius baillait aux corneilles. Peter semblait stressé et engloutissait toast sur toast à une vitesse vertigineuse, ce qui aurait sans doute donné la nausée à James s'il n'avait pas été trop perdu dans ses pensées pour y faire vraiment attention. A côté de lui, Remus, aussi fatigué que d'ordinaire, était plongé dans son livre de Métamorphose en vue du contrôle imminent qui les attendait et qu'il réussirait sans trop de problème. Lui était confiant. Il était doué en Métamorphose.

A l'instant, il était beaucoup plus préoccupé par le regard scrutateur que lui accordait gracieusement Lily Evans.

« James, je pense que tu devrais arrêter avec cette carafe, » intervint pensivement Remus.

James sortit de sa rêverie et vit qu'il avait plus que largement empli son verre de jus de citrouille.

Il étouffa un juron. Sur la table, une large flaque menaçait de couler jusque sur ses genoux. Il attrapa une serviette pour éponger ses âneries.

« Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant ? râla-t-il.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne passe pas mon temps à te surveiller, répondit placidement son ami. Si tu as besoin d'une nounou, préviens-moi, je passerai une annonce dans la _Gazette_. »

Il replongea aussitôt le nez dans son livre, en grignotant un toast. James leva les yeux et croisa le regard moqueur de Lily. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijotait ?

Le soir venu, il parla de ses soupçons aux autres. Si Remus eut l'air de comprendre, Sirius se moqua carrément de lui.

« Tu deviens parano, vieux. Sérieusement, Evans ? Soit tu es amoureux, soit l'inactivité t'abrutit les méninges.

\- Elle ne nous a jamais dénoncé avant, intervint Peter. Même si elle avait trouvé quelque chose, pourquoi elle irait balancer maintenant ? »

Sirius approuva d'un signe de tête et jeta un regard entendu à James.

« Tu vois. On va aller faire une blague aux Serpentard, ça te remettras les idées en place. »

Remus secoua la tête.

« Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi, marmonna-t-il. Lily est intelligente. Elle ne nous dénoncera peut-être pas, mais il y a pire que dénoncer quelqu'un. »

Sirius laissa échapper un éclat de rire et secoua la tête.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire contre nous ? On a une cape d'invisibilité, je vous rappelle. On s'entraîne pour devenir Animagus et on a déjà tous trouvé notre forme. Tu arrives même quasiment à te transformer à volonté, James. Et on est en train de créer une carte de Poudlard pour localiser toute personne s'y trouvant. On est trop fort pour elle. »

James et Remus grimacèrent. Ça, ce n'était pas si sûr. En tout cas, James ne comptait pas faire l'erreur de la sous-estimer. Elle était peut-être Née-Moldue, avec de drôles de fréquentations, ça ne changeait rien : elle était brillante en Potions et elle savait se défendre.

« Bon, que diriez-vous d'une petite expédition chez les Serpentards, cette nuit ? chuchota Sirius. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne les a pas embêtés.

\- Juste une semaine, » marmonna Remus.

Peter se montra très enthousiaste, comme toujours. Remus était plus réticent, mais James savait qu'il viendrait quand même, pour s'assurer que la « bonne blague » ne dépasse pas certaines limites. Sirius était très créatif, mais il pouvait avoir vraiment la main lourde parfois. James hésita. Malgré ses doutes, c'était tout de même tentant et… une petite virée nocturne ne lui ferait sans doute pas de mal.

Après tout, peut-être que Sirius avait raison. Peut-être qu'il devenait parano. Alors il acquiesça, et commencèrent, dans un coin de la salle commune, à élaborer leur plan d'attaque.

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, et bien tombée, lorsque leur dortoir fut plongé dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, les quatre garçons sortirent silencieusement de leur lit, déjà habillés. James récupéra sa cape dans le fond de sa malle. Ils descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon les uns derrière les autres.

« Eh ! Pousse pas Sirius ! protesta Peter à voix basse.

\- Mais taisez-vous à la fin ! » s'agaça James.

Juste avant d'entrer dans la Salle commune, il déploya sa cape au-dessus de leur tête et disparurent complètement. Le tissu fin et argenté était un vrai miracle. La cape était dans sa famille depuis des générations et des générations. Son père l'avait remisée dans un coffre dans le grenier de leur grande demeure, où James l'avait dénichée peu avant leur troisième année. Un vrai hasard, et un vrai coup de chance, surtout, qui avait de beaucoup facilité leurs petites aventures, en particulier quand ils avaient découvert le petit problème de fourrure de Remus.

Une fois qu'ils furent correctement recouverts et totalement invisibles, ils descendirent dans la Salle commune. James examina soigneusement la vaste pièce circulaire envahie par la nuit. Aucun signe de vie. Les autres avaient l'air impatients, et poussaient derrière lui, mais James avait toujours cet étrange pressentiment. Ils piétinèrent quelques longues secondes, puis James avança d'un pas rapide vers le portrait, à peine rassuré.

Mais il oublia bien vite ses appréhensions quand ils commencèrent à descendre dans les étages. Il avait bien autre chose à penser. A pas de loup, sans se retourner, ils se glissèrent jusqu'aux cachots, encore plus noirs et humides quand venait la nuit. Ils connaissaient par cœur le chemin qui menait à la Salle commune de Serpentard. Les quatre amis étaient d'accord pour dire que c'était le lieu le plus glauque de tout Poudlard, et que c'était sans doute à cause de ça que les Serpentards étaient tous dérangés.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait qui commandait l'ouverture de la Salle commune. Mais ils n'eurent jamais le temps d'aller plus loin.

« Vous allez encore faire une mauvaise plaisanterie aux Serpentards. Vous êtes vraiment incorrigibles. »

Les quatre Maraudeurs stupéfaits, sursautèrent. Si bien que la cape glissa en arrière et dévoila les pieds de James et un bras de Remus. Ils se retournèrent tous d'un bloc, ce qui fit glisser un peu plus la cape.

C'était Lily. En robe de chambre. Sa baguette diffusait une lumière ténue qui éclairait son visage et dansait dans ses cheveux roux. Les bras croisés, elle les fixait d'un regard furibond, même si elle ne pouvait pas totalement les voir.

« Allez, retirez cette cape, je sais que c'est vous. »

Les quatre amis échangèrent un regard à demi paniqué. Malgré l'obscurité, leurs yeux brillaient comme des morceaux d'obsidienne.

« Ne me forcez pas à me répéter. »

James secoua la tête, reprit ses esprits et retira la cape. Il avait raison. Depuis le début. Il savait que Lily préparait quelque chose. Il aurait dû suivre son instinct et ne pas écouter cette tête-brûlée de Sirius.

« Comment tu nous as trouvé ? » attaqua Sirius.

Elle haussa un sourcil moqueur.

« Je crois que c'est assez clair, » fit-elle en désignant le sol.

Plusieurs empreintes blanches et poudreuses se croisaient sur le dallage sombre et humide. James fronça les sourcils. Comment avait-elle fait ça ?

« De la résine, fit-elle, avec un petit air satisfait. Pas besoin d'être un génie. »

A ses côtés, James pouvait sentir Sirius fulminer.

« C'est de la fourberie. Servilus déteint sur toi ! » grogna-t-il.

Le regard de Lily lança des éclairs.

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Et tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. Si vous arrêtiez de faire des bêtises tout le temps, vous n'en seriez pas là. »

James serra les dents, agacé. Peter se recroquevilla derrière eux et Remus avait l'air légèrement coupable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda James.

Lily le foudroya du regard.

« Que vous arrêtiez vos âneries une bonne fois pour toute. C'est puéril. Et ça met tout le monde à cran. Vous faites perdre des points à Gryffondor bêtement. »

James leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'amuser Evans.

\- Et toi, Potter, tu es incapable d'être sérieux. »

A ce moment, un miaulement sonore résonna dans le couloir. Un miaulement qu'ils connaissaient bien. Miss Teigne. James écarquilla les yeux. Derrière lui, Peter couina misérablement. Il avait toujours détesté les chats, et depuis qu'il avait passé une bonne heure à essayer de faire disparaître une queue de rat de son postérieur lors de leur dernière séance d'entraînement Animagus, James commençait à comprendre pourquoi. N'empêche, si cette vermine de chat était là, Rusard était dans le coin. Ils étaient dans de sales draps.

* * *

Lily se pétrifia en entendant le miaulement dans son dos. En suivant les quatre Gryffondors, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : les empêcher de recommencer leurs bêtises. Elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle aussi outrepassait le règlement en les suivant. Se maudissant pour son manque de discernement, elle ne vit pas l'agitation qui s'était emparée des garçons.

« Evans ! »

Elle sursauta et se retourna. James avait rabattu la cape argentée sur leur tête. Il croisa son regard et elle vit la détermination mêlée à l'urgence.

« Viens. Dépêche. »

Le cœur de la jeune fille battait à tout rompre. Elle resta sans bouger, paralysée.

« Lily ! »

Son prénom agit sur elle comme un électrochoc. Elle se précipita auprès des quatre garçons, tout en se demandant comment ils allaient pouvoir tenir à cinq là-dessous. James rabattit la cape derrière elle et ils se tassèrent dans un coin. Lily se retrouva coincée entre les garçons, qui étaient obligés de plier les genoux pour que leurs pieds ne soient pas visibles. Elle pouvait sentir leur cœur battre contre elle et résonner dans son corps, ou peut-être n'était-ce que son propre cœur qui battait trop fort. Mais elle ne se méprenait pas sur la respiration un peu sifflante qui résonnait à ses oreilles : ça, c'était Peter.

« Les traces, » murmura Remus, horrifié.

Lily étouffa un juron en voyant les jolies traces bien nettes qui menaient droit sur eux. Si sa petite ruse avait fonctionné pour elle, elle pouvait très bien fonctionner pour Rusard. A l'autre bout du couloir, elle vit Miss Teigne renifler quelque chose sur le sol. Sans doute une empreinte. Une lumière tremblante grandissait à l'angle du couloir. Par le caleçon de Merlin !

« _Evanesco_ ! » chuchota-t-elle.

Sa baguette tremblait, mais le sortilège fonctionna. Les traces s'évaporèrent. A l'autre bout du couloir, Miss Teigne lâcha un miaulement vexé et irrité.

« Nettoyez vos chaussures, » souffla-t-elle.

Chose qui se révéla plus qu'ardue à réaliser. Remus se contorsionna pour sortir sa baguette, puis lever une jambe en essayant d'atteindre sa semelle.

« Ça ne serait pas arrivé si Miss Parfaite n'avait pas décidé de venir jouer les rabat-joie, rouspéta Sirius à côté d'elle.

\- Oh, ça va, gronda-t-elle. Ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas voulu faire l'imbécile !

\- Mais taisez-vous à la fin ! » intervint James.

Lily le fusilla du regard, même s'il lui tournait le dos et qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Mais il avait raison. Entretemps, Rusard était arrivé et essayait de comprendre ce que lui miaulait son chat. Il avait sûrement pu suivre en partie les traces et devait s'étonner qu'elles aient soudainement disparu. Mais au moins, il ne pouvait pas les voir. En revanche, la jeune fille se méfiait de Miss Teigne. Même de loin, elle pouvait voir ses yeux jaunes les fixer méchamment, et elle n'était pas du tout sûre que c'était le portrait qui donnait sur la Salle commune de Serpentard qu'elle fixait comme ça. Est-ce qu'un chat pouvait voir à travers une cape d'invisibilité ? Se renseigner quand elle serait sortie de ce pétrin.

Rusard lança un regard suspicieux dans la direction, avança un peu, puis finit par laisser tomber et il tourna les talons. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Mais ils n'étaient pas tirés d'affaire pour autant.

« On rentre ? demanda faiblement Peter.

\- Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, répondit Remus. Et non, Sirius, tu sais que j'ai raison.

\- Tu as toujours raison, » grommela Sirius.

Cahin-caha, ils sortirent le plus silencieusement possible des cachots. Ils durent redoubler de prudence dans le Hall. La porte de la loge du concierge était grande ouverte et ils pouvaient entendre Rusard vitupérer à l'intérieur, tandis que Miss Teigne montait la garde. Au deuxième étage, Peeves faisait des loopings entre les lustres en caquetant et lâchant de temps à autre un pet sonore qui faisait rire nerveusement Peter.

Et alors qu'ils allaient gravir le dernier escalier qui leur permettrait de rentrer en sûreté dans la tour de Gryffondor, le professeur Têtenjoie fonça sur eux. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'était pas réputé pour sa délicatesse, et quand il descendait des escaliers, ça prenait toute de suite des dimensions de troupeau d'éléphants en train de charger.

Les quatre garçons se plaquèrent d'un seul mouvement contre le mur. Lily fut emportée malgré elle. Sans trop savoir comment, elle se retrouva coincée entre une tapisserie et James. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle ferma les yeux. Elle pria Merlin, Morgane et toutes les entités sorcières qu'elle connaissait pour que la cape n'ait pas malencontreusement glissé ou dévoilé leurs pieds. Têtenjoie était peut-être une brute, mais une brute dotée d'un singulier sens de l'observation. S'il avait vu quelque chose, ils étaient cuits.

Mais rien ne se produisit. Têtenjoie tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, même si le martèlement de ses pas était encore clairement audible. Lily ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de James. Le jeune homme la fixait d'une manière étrange. En tout cas, il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux bruns qui n'y était pas avant. Et il était beaucoup trop près. Elle fronça les sourcils et le repoussa des deux mains.

« On garde ses distances, Potter, » grogna-t-elle à voix basse.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il esquissa un sourire bizarre et un peu niais sur les bords avant de secouer la tête. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur les subtilités de son comportement.

« Hey oh ! On se réveille, siffla Sirius.

\- Dépêchons-nous avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'arrive, » chuchota Remus.

Peter acquiesça frénétiquement. Ils montèrent en vitesse les dernières marches. Il fallut parlementer avec la Grosse Dame qui n'aimait pas être dérangée la nuit et ils retrouvèrent enfin la sécurité de la Salle commune. Trois crac ! sonores résonnèrent et Lily se pétrifia une nouvelle fois.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

James récupéra la cape et la plia soigneusement sur son bras.

« Ça ? Les elfes, répondit placidement Peter. Ils viennent faire le ménage toutes les nuits. Ils sont un peu trouillards. »

Lily fronça les sourcils mais renonça à éclaircir ce nouveau mystère pour l'instant.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! s'énerva Sirius qui, de toute évidence, n'avait toujours pas digéré son intervention. On a failli se faire prendre à cause de toi, juste parce que tu voulais jouer les justicières.

\- Et alors ? Tu te crois malin parce que tu vas semer la pagaille chez les Serpentards ? Grandis un peu, siffla-t-elle, exaspérée.

\- Oh, désolée, Mademoiselle Rabat-joie, mais nous autre humains normaux avons besoin de certaines distractions, ironisa-t-il.

\- En vous en prenant aux autres ? En les ridiculisant ? C'est sûr, c'est très drôle, comme tu le vois, je m'étouffe de rire, » fit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Remus se glissa entre eux. Sirius avait l'air sur le point de lui jeter un sort, mais Lily s'en fichait. C'est- à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que James restait étonnamment silencieux.

« Calmez-vous, murmura Remus. Vous allez réveiller tout le monde. »

Sirius le fusilla du regard. Il se tourna vers James.

« Eh ! Pourquoi tu ne viens pas m'aider un peu ? Elle a foutu en l'air notre soirée ! »

Lily serra les dents.

« On fait ça pour s'amuser, » risqua timidement Peter.

Lily se tourna vers lui, et il se tassa sur lui-même.

« Eh bien moi, ça ne m'amuse pas du tout, trancha-t-elle. Est-ce que vous imaginez le nombre de points que vous nous faites perdre avec vos bêtises ? Pas étonnant qu'on n'arrive jamais à gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

\- Lily… tenta Remus.

\- Oh toi, tais-toi ! coupa-t-elle. Je te croyais vraiment plus raisonnable que ça, Remus. »

Elle fit peser un regard noir sur chacun des quatre garçons avant de hausser les épaules.

« Vous êtes des idiots, » conclut-elle.

Elle tourna les talons en claquant des pieds et disparut dans l'escalier qui desservait les dortoirs des filles.

Après cette sortie pour le moins théâtrale, les quatre garçons gardèrent un moment le silence, fixant l'escalier. James lissa pensivement le tissu léger et argenté de sa cape. De drôles d'idées lui traversaient l'esprit. Ce n'était pas désagréable du tout, mais c'était inattendu. Et inédit.

« Dis, toi ! l'interpella Sirius. Tu aurais pu me défendre, faux frère. Tu as entendu comment cette furie m'a parlé ? Franchement, pour qui elle se prend ? »

James haussa les épaules.

A ce moment, le préfet de cinquième année apparut en haut de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. Il se frotta les yeux avant de les regarder tout à tour d'un air endormi.

« Dites, vous avez vu l'heure ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chahut ? Allez vous coucher ou je… »

Il interrompit sa tirade pour bailler bruyamment.

« …ou je vous retire des points. »

Un sourire aux lèvres, les quatre Maraudeurs filèrent vers l'escalier sans demander leur reste, pas mécontents de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Arrivé dans leur dortoir, James rangea soigneusement sa cape et se mit en pyjama.

En posant la tête sur son oreiller, il songea que Lily était tout de même drôlement jolie quand elle était en colère.

\- FIN -


End file.
